There’s a fine line between love and obsession
by TheMysteriousCM
Summary: Summary: GWDM. You know that feeling you have when being watched? Not just in public or in a deserted corridor, but in bed and even the shower. Most would brush it off but I’ve had it for years. The twisting of my stomach as if someone is always there...


**There's a Fine Line between Love and Obsession**

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own HP.

Summary: GW/DM. You know that feeling you have when being watched? Not just in public or in a deserted corridor, but in bed and even the shower. Most would brush it off but I've had it for years. The twisting of my stomach as if someone is always there, watching me.

As I walked down the corridor I happened to run into the person in truth I didn't want to deal with today, Ron. My older brother was an annoying prat at times. He would not accept that I was friends with Blaise. He kept insisting that she was a bad influence and a Death Eater slut.

She is the only person I can say that truly does not belong in Slytherin. She should have been in Ravenclaw, as her qualities lie more in that house. Now don't get me wrong. She is sly and ambitious, but that is where it stops. She is almost top of her year behind only Hermione and Malfoy.

My friendship with her started when I helped her out with some shady characters in Hogsmead. As I found out in that ally, she can by no means stand up for herself in a physical fight. Then again, I do practice physical fighting in the DA, while she does not. If she had had her wand with her in Hogsmead, she would never have gotten in that sticky situation. Alas, it was taken from her before she could even pull it from her robes, along with mine. Luckily, I was good at fist fighting or I don't know what would have happened in that ally.

So here I am, still fighting with Ron about Blaise. After three weeks you would think he'd have gotten used to the idea of me hanging out with her, Hermione had. Then again that might have been because we had a girl's night out and got to know one another. After telling Ron to lay off about who my friends are, I just walked away while he was in mid sentence. It wasn't worth talking to a brick wall.

"Follow me Ron and you will get worse than the Bat-Bogey Hex," I called out as he tried to go after me.

I got that stomach twisting feeling again, like someone watching me. I always get that feeling when I'm alone, but never around my brothers. It feels like I have a stalker, but that seems like it couldn't happen in the real world, like it's something you would only have read about in a book.

I passed by a window walking down the corridor. Taking in the refection I noticed the freckles across my face seemed to have increased with all the sun I had been getting and my chapped lips were in dire need of some lip gloss.

I walked quickly to the painting of the fat lady and whispered the password, thinking that if there was someone following me, I would not just hand out the password. I really was scared at times because I'd see shadows on walls and I turn around to find no one is there, cut-off reflections of a face in a random mirror or a silhouette through the shower curtain, and especially when I quickly open my eyes when I wake up in the middle of the night, just a face and the image is not clear enough when I open my eyes because I'm so groggy from wakening up in the middle of the night, then it just disappears.

I stepped into the common room thinking I was safe when suddenly someone pushed me to the ground coming through the portrait hole. Then I felt the person move quickly back through the portrait hole without helping me up and before I got to see who it was.

I jumped up as fast as I could to where the person had disappeared. As I looked in the corridor I found it completely deserted. As unnerving as it may be I walked the only way someone could go hoping to catch a glimpse of the person who shoved me. Then my emotions got mixed as I realized it could be the very one I was thinking about. Ignoring them I walked faster around the corner and caught a face full of another body slamming in to me. As I looked up I found it to be Harry.

I felt annoyed at not being able to see who I was trying to find and knowing I would not be able to catch up with the mystery person as Harry would probably try and engage me in a meaningless conversation.

All my attempts to find out the identity of the stalker always ended nowhere. It's as if the person knew I was going to find out who it was, always so careful. I never tried to tell my friends or family of my problems because they would probably shrug it off or Ron would go on a killing spree of every male inside of Hogwarts except Harry. For some reason Ron continually tried to get Harry to go out with me, thinking Harry was the only one good enough for me. It annoyed the crap out of me.

"Ginny, I didn't see you coming, you should slow down," Harry said.

Yeah, yeah, who cares I'm trying to find the mystery guy or at least it felt like the person who pushed me down was a guy. Oh well, I'm just going to say that it was.

"Sorry Harry, no can do, I'm in a hurry," I stated.

"Hey, hold up it can't be that important. You should be studying anyways not sneaking out on another date," Harry said.

How dare he! Not important, studying, not dating. If my arm was cut off, all bloody and withering around on the ground or someone was hurt and needed my help he probably wouldn't even notice and tell me to go back to the common room like a good little girl, even acting like he knew about my love live which was non-existent at the moment, which he would know if he paid even a little bit of attention before jumping to conclusions about me being a slut, or scarlet lady, as Ron so elegantly puts it. Thinking quickly of an excuse to leave I say, "I'm going to the library."

Then again maybe I will. There was nothing else to do as the mystery man was probably long gone by now. I wanted to catch up on reading a really good book "The Mediator" It was interesting to read a book by a Muggle author.

"I'll go with you. I need to finish my Potions essay anyway." Crap, guess I'm not getting away now.

I walked the rest of the way to the library with Harry in tow, dreading the time I had to spend with him and not being able to be alone. As I got there I pulled the book down from the shelf of the Muggle books' section and pulled up a chair, thinking this might not be so bad if he kept quiet while I read.

"Ginny, do you get this question?" Harry asked as he showed the parchment to me. I spoke too soon. Okay and the question is why in the world would I know if I was a year younger than him?

**---**

I started to walk out of the library, Harry close in tow, when it hit me; I forgot to check out a copy of the book I was reading, I was just so angry at Harry for assuming I would be happy about helping him with his homework when I didn't know myself.

"Hey, Harry, I forgot my book you go on ahead," I called out.

He nodded and said his goodbyes. I walked to the table in the back we had been sitting at and reached down to retrieve the forgotten book, it had fallen over on the stone floor. A cold gust of wind rushed past me when my fingers brushed the tip of the book. I shot up, standing straight. Quickly scanning the room to see if anyone was there, a tingling feeling crept down my spine. There was no one there or any windows nearby for that matter. The part that freaked me out was I was getting the feeling I would never be alone again. I look downed at my watch.

I was late. I was supposed to meet Blaise at 5:00 and it was already 6:40. _Harry_ you git. Now I'm going to be late and it's your entire fault. I moved around the corner of bookshelves trying to build up an apology in my head on the way to meet Blaise when the sound of falling books and a thump startled me.

I looked down the row of bookshelves concealed from everyone to find a form of a boy in the shadows, thinking he got hurt climbing to high to get a book, I run to find Madame Pince. Damn, she wasn't at her desk. Of course when you need her at the desk, she isn't there and when you don't need her she is.

I run back to where I found the body to find him in the same position as before. Coming up to his side I check him for damages to find that it was Malfoy. Of all the people it could be it was him. Oh well, I promised Blaise we would have a truce between us, but mainly we just ignore each other.

I pulled out my wand and conjured a stretcher, A handy spell I learned in the DA. I ran as fast as I could go with a stretcher following behind me. Just my luck, the staircase was moving in the wrong direction. Now I'd have to take the long way around. He could be dying for all I know, when I checked him his ribs were out of place, I knew they were broken. He could be in some serious trouble. A bone fragment could get into his blood stream.

Finally I saw the doors at the end of the corridor. I knew everything would be fine now with Madam Popmfrey's expert healing.

When I reached the doors holding the one person I was intent on finding, I pulled them open with such a racket Madam Pomfrey reprimanded me.

"Madam Pomfrey, I found him in the library unconscious and I brought him straight here," I managed to get out gasping for breath.

"My goodness, bring him to the bed over here" she told me.

I floated him to the bed and was shooed out of the screen to let her see what was wrong with him. I couldn't get the images of him out of my mind. I don't think he fell, but who in there right mind would mess with Lucius Malfoy's kid? The curtain parted a few minutes later revealing a pale Malfoy and an upset mediwitch.

"Miss Weasley, would you talk with me for a few minutes about Mr. Malfoy's condition?" Madam Pompfrey asked.

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey," I answered.

I followed her to the little office in the back. I situated myself in a straight backed, uncomfortable chair in front of a cherry wood desk. Thinking what could be wrong with Malfoy and if she had the answers to my questions, or leave me with a made up as to what happened.

"Well, Miss Weasley, finding Mr. Malfoy in the library in his condition might have come as a shock, so let me enlighten you," she said a little tiredly.

"Mr. Malfoy has very serious internal bleeding. If you hadn't been there to find him he could have died. Miss Weasley, you have helped saved someone's life today. He is stable at the moment from the spells on him, so he'll be awake in a few weeks," Madam Pompfrey said, getting straight to the point.

What do you say to something like that? Noticing my speechless state she went into fuller detail of how this came about.

"Now, as of yet I am not sure how Mr. Malfoy came to be in this predicament. We will all know in due time, when he awakens to tell us. I can't help students that lie, so the truth is what I hope to get. Oh, and one more thing Miss Weasley. As I don't have an assistant right now I'm afraid I'll have to get another student as my last one transferred and I need to attend to the other patients. Would you be willing to attend to him in the long term ward until he awakens? If you say yes, I will give you the details."

"I'll do it Madam Pompfrey," I said. I wasn't very sure if my decision was wise.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. One of the reasons I asked you for help is I would like to keep this as long as possible from the school. I fear if indeed it was a person who did this to him, they might come back to finish what they started," Madam Pompfrey stated gravely.

"Now, as Malfoy's aid what will this entail?" I asked.

"Ah, yes I was just coming to that. You will Ennervate him long enough to feed him his meals, he needs his rest, daily Scourgify him, and getting the stock I need renewed as well from Professor Snape. Once he is able to awaken by himself he will still be under your charge, as he will be weak and need plenty of bed rest, leaving will not be an option for some time. Well, I think we are done here, I'll go check on the patient."

I got up from the chair and started for the door, Madam Pompfrey close behind me. I came to the curtain hiding Malfoy from view and stared thinking that this might not be so bad, he will be asleep part of the time. I wonder when he'll wake up?

**---**

"Where have you been? I was worried sick! I thought that maybe your brother had held you hostage somewhere."

"I'm fine Blaise; I was in the Hospital Wing." Blaise gave a startled expression and I hurried to assure that it wasn't about me, but Malfoy. That got her up in a hurry. Dragging me with her we climbed many fights of stairs to reach our destination.

For the second time that day the doors went flying open, Blaise demanded to see Malfoy and Madam Pompfrey saw fit to scold her. Only after threatening to throw us out did she quiet down enough for her to make it to the side room holding Draco. I explained how I found Draco once Pompfrey left to attend another student.

"You know what this means don't you?" I stared at Blaise with a confused expression. She heaved a sigh, "Draco is in your debt, you saved his life," She quickly explained as if it was something I should have automatically thought of.

Right, the wizard binding debt he would have to fulfill. Oh, this is going to be a good year, I mean, come on Draco Malfoy owing somebody? This is a historical moment. Someone quick, get out a piece of parchment and a quill and write down the date and time. What better way to get some payback.

"I really hadn't though of it until now. Oh, his father is going to be pissed when he finds out. Malfoy may even try to get his dad to find a way out of it. With all that money I'm sure they can hire someone to find a loop hole."

"NO! No one must know! If it got back to his father that Draco was indebted to you it would be disastrous," she exclaimed in a hurried breath. I could tell this was one thing Malfoy couldn't go crying to his daddy about. "Swear it," Blaise exclaimed!

"I won't breath a word of it, you do realize that Mal-I mean Draco isn't the only one at risk? They will come after me, and you. Anyone who knows is a target. I'll be killed just so it isn't possible for the Order to use me against Draco to do something to you-know-who, and you for knowing about it and not immediately informing the Death Eaters." I explained.

"This is worse than I thought. Let's leave this conversation for another time, where we don't have the chance of being overheard by anyone, particularly the portraits. It's a good thing you can keep a close eye on Draco. I do believe he was attacked, for what reason I don't know, but I intend to find out," Blaise said.

"I'll help. Even though we have our differences, I don't wish anyone serious bodily harm." I said.

"Thanks, just remember once Draco is back to his normal self we'll have to fill him in and even if he doesn't know who his attacker is he might be able to help." She said.

I walked to the great hall for dinner as Pompfrey saw fit to give me the first night off after going through such an ordeal, and to be able to find an excuse to tell my friends, so they didn't worry. I came up with being Pompfrey's new assistant, as that was closest to the truth, except it was just for Malfoy as he was the only long term patient in Hogwarts at the moment.

I also was one of the few special to know where and what happened to Malfo-Draco. I really need to work on that; I promised Blaise I would. She just found it stupid that I kept calling one of her best friends by his last name. A name she found more than a little disturbing for me to keep saying around school as she kept thinking of his father. She usually stayed at the Malfoy estate over summer break, and for the longest time she kept turning around expecting to see him when really I was talking about Draco.

I grabbed for the handle but someone called my name. "Ginny!" There it was again. I tried to locate the source of the voice but the halls were crowed with people trying to get in to eat as well. Oh, it was Colin.

"Hey, Colin," I said as he reached me.

"Hello, Ginny. Where's Luna? Isn't she going to sit with us, or are we going to her table this time?"

"She's coming to ours. You know how her house treats her. I don't want her sitting there again. They have gone to far this time with hiding her stuff. Yesterday she missed three of her classes from people hiding her clothes all over the common room so she couldn't find them till I went and helped her when she let me in the Ravenclaw common room, all of them turned out to be permanently stained. All she had left had been the one set of robes she had worn that day."

"I didn't know things had gotten so bad, I just heard they hid a few things of hers last year. I didn't know that house could be so malevolent," Colin said.

"That's not even the half of it," I half whispered to myself.

"I say we design a little plan of our own to get back at them. A little payback of our own, no one should be treated that way, think Luna will go for it?" Colin suggested.

"If not, I still will," I said.

"Same here," he affirmed.

"Let's do it." We both spun around and came face to face with none other than Luna herself. I smiled; payback would be awesome with her help. Now all we needed was Blaise.

"Glad you could join us," Colin said a little sheepishly as we had just been caught scheming behind her back about getting revenge with or without her consent.

I sat down at the table to enjoy a nice peaceful diner. Like that could happen. Blaise took my right after meeting us inside, Luna to my left and Colin in front of me. Right as if on cue the Gryffindors started complaining about Blaise sitting here and the Ravenclaws openly insulted Luna and discussed their favorite subject as of this week, Luna searching the common room for her clothes.

"Ginny!" came the annoying voice of…guess who, my favorite brother in the whole wide world.

"Yes, Ronniekins," I said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Ron turned bright red and replied in a threatening voice with his teeth clenched. "I thought we talked about you hanging around Zabini."

"Yes, and what a lovely conversation it was that you accept her wish for me to stay her very bestest friend, how very nice of you." Oh I just love playing with Ron, I mean it looks like he's about to explode, especially with that vein popping out of his forehead.

"I-"started Ron.

Then at that very moment when things could get interesting, Hermione came over to save Ron from embarrassingly losing the argument, but sadly before it got into full swing, or even really started.

"Sometimes, Hermione, your timing is really off." I sighed.

"Oh, Ginny don't start with your brother today, you know how he is with the Slytherins and adding the fact his little sister is involved just adds more to the fire," Hermione scolded.

"Well, Mione, can't you knock some sense into him, it shouldn't be up to him who my friends are."

"You know I'm right here," Ron said pointing out the obvious.

"Ron, you need to understand that Ginny isn't a little girl anymore. While we all don't like the Slytherins, don't you think Blaise would be a better choice than say, someone like Malfoy," Hermione tried to reason.

"Hermione, you know what my reasons are. I can't sit around and watch my little sister slowly be corrupted. How would I ever explain to Mum that her little girl had become a, scarlet lady, and that I did nothing to stop it."

"Ron, that won't happen. Ginny hasn't changed, and she does know what your trying to do is for her is for her own good, but you have to let go of her sometime, or else, you might loose her," Hermione said.

Ron heavily sighed he knew what would happen if he kept pushing so he made a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret. "Ginny, I'm willing to let you stay friends with her, but if you start to in anyway act like a Slytherin, I'm owling Mum," Ron threatened.

"Thank you Ron, this means a lot to me," I said.

"And another thing-" Ron tried to say.

"Ok, Ron, I think it's time to go sit down now," Hermione said quickly.

I mouthed a silent thank you to Hermione as she tried to get him back to his seat. Another argument after finally getting Ron to understand was not a good thing.

"Well, hasn't this has been an interesting dinner? I think we should do it again some time, but I would rather we actually ate. I'm still hungry," Blaise said giving her little sarcastic input.

"I say a visit to the kitchens is in order," I said.

"Yeah, and let's stay in the Room of Requirements for the night" Luna suggested.

Colin smiled "Good idea, now all we need is a good movie and some popcorn,"

"A what?" blaise asked.

"It's- oh never mind, Muggle thing."

**--- **

We walked to the doors to leave, nasty remarks coming every which way about our little freak group. We'd get them back, they are so going to wish they never even knew are names. The Marauders wouldn't even be able to light a candle to us. A little help from Fred and George seemed in order.

I had a feeling it would take Draco to liven up Blaise again and that's when the real plotting would begin. She might still joke around but I could tell she wasn't up to par. Not having Draco around was taking it toll on her, they were barely ever apart, and I knew she loved him like a brother.

Everyone said good-bye to go get their pajamas and tell their roommates not to worry. Luna left with Blaise as she still didn't have any pajamas or robes; luckily she was about the same size as her. I rounded the corridor alone. Colin just decided to go straight to the kitchens.

When I saw a shadow come up behind me, I stopped thinking it was Colin changing his mind. I turned around to find nobody there, turning back around to see if the shadow was still there to find nothing. As if I had just imagined it. But I knew different, He was here.

I kept going at a steady pace, trying not to show emotion or, above all, fear. I thought I had scared him off that day by almost catching him, but I was wrong, he'd never leave. I started to hear light footfalls on the stone floor. That's it! I froze right in my tracks and spun around.

"Ok, show's over. Just leave me the _hell_ alone! I've had it, I know you're there, I can hear you." I waited for something to happen, anything. When the corridor remained the same I tried again. "_What do you want_?" I shouted into the still empty corridor.

"You," A cold raspy voice said, shattering that silence I now so desperately wished could continue.

Hope you like my FanFic. Plez R/R

-CM


End file.
